


Broom

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Mentioned eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Fighting through an ancient hardware store in order to find paint for the green wall in Diamond City wasn’t exactly how she thought that she’d be spending her Saturday morning, but Sophia was told that there was money in it for her if she came back with the correct shade of green.





	Broom

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't a fan of the bloody mess perk, this might turn your stomach. It isn't too bad but just be cautious!

Fighting through an ancient hardware store in order to find paint for the green wall in Diamond City wasn’t exactly how she thought that she’d be spending her Saturday morning, but Sophia was told that there was money in it for her if she came back with the correct shade of green. 

She had already cleared the Raiders out of Hardware Town with Dogmeat during her first stroll through the Fens, but rumor had it that there were Gunners that took up inside the old store. 

Piper was writing something on a notepad beside her as they approached the store. Dogmeat led the way, sniffing the air and stopping to listen. 

“Do you hear ‘em, boy?” Sophia asked, and the pup wuffed quietly. 

Piper clicked her pen and put it back in her holster.

“Do we really have to do this? I don’t know why they can’t send another armed guard out here instead,” she complained, and Sophia shrugged. 

“I’ll treat you to a really nice lunch as a treat for coming along if you help me get the shade of green just right. I think I remember seeing a paint mixer in the back last time I was here.”

Strategic planning wasn’t exactly Sophia’s strong suit. She usually burst into buildings, guns-a-blazing, and it had worked pretty well so far. 

Piper held her own incredibly well, as always. As much as the dark haired girl had talent for the pen, she was a great shot too. 

One thing Sophia didn’t necessarily count on her gun jamming as she was about to blow the head off of a particularly pissed-off looking Gunner. Sophia kicked the gun out of her hands, but she drew a knife. Juuuust perfect. 

Part of being a successful attorney is being able to think quickly. Having a silver tongue is certainly part of it, but the ability to assess a situation and then act appropriately is a must-have. 

So she prayed to every divine being she remembered the existence of, kicked the legs out from under the Gunner, and dove across the room for the broom that had caught her attention.   
Piper and Dogmeat had taken cover from another Gunner across the room. The pile of corpses and lack of storming footsteps showed that there were probably only these two left. 

The woman that Sophia had pushed down was to her feet again. She had murder in her eyes (well, even more murder than previously) and Sophia rolled her shoulder and flung the broom towards the heavily-armored woman. 

Somehow, miraculously, it went right through her eye and out the back of her head with a sickening sound. She dropped to the floor with a thud. 

The Gunner that was shooting at Piper and Dogmeat was distracted just long enough for Piper to shoot him through the forehead. 

Dogmeat walked over to the corpse of the woman, almost as if inspecting Sophia’s handywork. Piper came over after a minute, wiping sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Holy shit, Blue,” she looked up at Sophia with equal parts awe and hesitation. What other household objects could be used as tools of murder in the hands of the vault dweller? 

“I threw javelin in college,” Sophia explained, as if that explained everything and as if Piper knew what a javelin was. 

“If you say so,” Piper said finally, kicking the corpse for good measure, “now where’s that paint? Killing things makes me hungry and you promised food, so you better deliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another daily prompt fill. I had a really hard time writing something for this, which is obviously the purpose of the challenge. That's also why it took me so long to update this series, so I apologize. More will be coming soon though!


End file.
